wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Allison Mayfair
Allison Mayfair is the supreme of the coven, Mam, in the Tea Leaves series. She is the mother of all nightcomers and wants to the tadpoles to breed a god for the new world. Appearance and Personality Appearance In her first appearance, Allison has long wavy brown hair and green-brown eyes. She wears a long black cloak when her and Arthur Kirkland meet at his flat. When she projected herself into his mind, Allison's hair turns to blonde and she seems to be naked. Back Story Allison has been around since Ancient Rome. She survived through the changing world with her charm, skills, and influence. She was also skilled in witchcraft. Eventually, Allison used her gifts to gain wealth and status in England. Despite her many relationships, she never had any children. Thus the birth of the nightcomers. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Allison makes her first appearance when she arrives in Arthur Kirkland's flat to unite with her daughters. Already, Arthur is scared of this woman. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Arthur sits across from Allison in fear. She offers him a drink, but he turns her down. He asks her why she is doing this to him. Allison motions him over to her and shows him with images in his mind by talking his forehead. Allison says that she needs him because his power. Her own breaks him down so badly, that Arthur is left trembling at her feet. After all of that, she kisses him on the cheek. In "Witches' Feast", Allison and her daughters are preparing for the witches' feast and ritual around Arthur's flat. She's the only one that neighbors ever see outside besides Arthur looking disheveled. The nightcomer even speaks with them when they are staring at her. Allison and the nightcomers all have a feast and preforms the ritual to kill the light inside of Arthur. She stabs the white flesh and they all dinner afterwards. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Allison learns from her daughter, Sabine, that the only way to open the final gate in Ikebukuro is the exsanguination of a nightcomer. She also gets a vision of two warriors fighting in the dying world. One of them is known as the Golden Warrior and Allison believes that he is in China. Allison goes to China to seek out this child. She believes that the baby isn't born yet. She runs into Ju Wang while she's waiting for her husband. Allison talks about the prophecy to the mother-to-be, freaking her out. Ju is happy to get away from her when Yao comes out of the store. Later, Allison comes by the Yang house for a visit. She holds Ju hostage until the clan leader kicks her out. Allison then says she will be back for her son. Wonderland Chaos Allison gets on the phone with Hecate and check on the progress. She tells her daughter that she's going to arrive in Ikebukuro shortly. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Arthur Kirkland Main Article: Arthur Kirkland Allison will end up using Arthur as part of the game. And that's what scares him about her. She's already broken him down further by going into his mind and revealing the real reason that she needs his power for the apocalypse game. Hecate and Lucy Mayfair Main Articles: Hecate Mayfair and Lucy Mayfair Hecate and Lucy are Allison's daughters. These are the main nightcomers that do her work in the Apocalypse game. Nightcomers Main Article: Nightcomer Allison was the one who created the nightcomers. They do as she commands them. She believes they will never betray her. If they do, she will kill them. Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano '' Kitano and Allison have a working relationship. She supplies the nightcomers to open the gates around Ikebukuro and he gives her information to survive in the modern world. Trivia * Allison's inspiration comes from the character Evelyn Poole from TV show, ''Penny Dreadful. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nightcomer Category:Human Villians Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Mam